Salem meets Hogwarts
by xMoonDropx
Summary: Two 6th years come from Salem to Hogwarts. Besides having fun with the Marauders and Lily they find true love, but will it last?
1. Coming to Hogwarts

Salem Meets Hogwarts  
  
By- SiriDragon  
  
Chapter 1- Coming to Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer- Let's see, instead of stating what I don't what I don't own I'll tell you what I do own. That would be the plot, Mai, Ren, myself, and anything you don't recognize as J.K.'s  
  
It was December 10th, 15 days before Christmas. Mia and Serenity from Salem Witch Academy in America had just arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were 6th year transfer students and not a bit nervous. They climbed up the stone stairs and entered the school. As they first stepped into the Entrance Hall they had to look around in amazement. The hall itself was so big it could have easily fitted the girls' dorm from their old school.  
  
The students and teachers waiting for them were surprised by what they saw. Mia was 5' 8" and Serenity was 5' 2". The two girls didn't look anything like twins; the only similarity was their noses. Mia had waist length black/purple/blue hair and dark black eyes. Serenity had elbow length strawberry blonde hair and dark brown eyes. But the thing that struck them the oddest was the paperclips. Mia had a ring of them around her hat, some in her hair, 8 bracelets per arm, 4 necklaces, and 5 anklets per foot.  
  
"Hey, what's with the paperclips?"  
  
"Oh, well you see these are my real friends. That girl over there is crazy. Don't trust her with fire or sugar. Anywho, these guys are really nice. Just don't go near them with a metal detector."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Nothing, it's a muggle thing. Anyways, my real name is Mia, but if you call me that, I'll kill you. So call me Mai."  
  
"I'm Ren. Don't call me Serenity. Need sugar..."  
  
Mai dug into her pack and grabbed a red can. She tossed it to Ren who opened it up. After a few sips her eyes widened and she perked up. "I'm sorry 'bout what I said before. My name is Serenity, but call me Ren. And she's the insane one."  
  
"Girls, we're all glad to meet you. But now you must be sorted into your houses."  
  
"Yessir, Mr. Old, sir," said Mai innocently. Everyone in the Entrance Hall, including 'Mr. Old' cracked into peels of laughter.  
  
"Mai, my name is Professor Dumbledore, not Mr. Old."  
  
"Sorry sir, Mr. Old, sir. Opps. Sorry, Mr. Dumbledore."  
  
"That's quite alright. Let's go into the Great Hall and get you two sorted."  
  
"Yessum, Mr. Sir."  
  
"Mai, his name is Dumbledore. Get it right for once!"  
  
Ren, Mai Dumbledore, and the pack of students and teachers went into the Great Hall. There were 4 tables vertically positioned and at the end of the hall on a raised platform was one long horizontal table. Ren and Mai followed Dumbledore to a stool in the middle of the platform. A tall young lady with her dark brown hair in a tightly bound bun came forward with a tattered old hat. Her name was Professor McGonagall. She then proceeded to speak.  
  
"Mia Jones."  
  
Mai whipped her wand out of her pocket and started hexing Prof. McG. By the time Dumbledore got Mai under control the whole hall was laughing and McGonagall was in sorry shape. The Great Hall was literally pulsing with laughter. Professor McGonnagall was stunned, had green and hot pink polka dots covering her face and atenea coming out from the top of her head.  
  
Once Dumbledore removed the hexes from McGonagall, she got up and brushed herself off. "Miss. Jones, that will be detention for two weeks."  
  
At the Gryffindor table four boys turned towards each other. "That Mai girl is awesome."  
  
"Yeah, but Sirius, at this rate she might break your record."  
  
"Her break moi's record? Jamsie boy when will you learn that I am the best?" Sirius asked shaking his head as if in disbelief.  
  
Up at the teacher's table place thingie, Mai turned towards Ren. "Ren, I think that's a new personal record for me. Let's see," Mai rolled up one of her sleeves and looked at her watch. Like most of her things its band was made of colored paperclips. "We've only been here for 20 minutes and I got detention. I rock!"  
  
"M-girl, cool it! Now go sit on that stool."  
  
"Soo-rry." Mai walked over to the stool and sat down. Well she tried to anyway. She tripped on one of the stool's legs and went flying face first into the ground. She rolled over onto her back and flipped onto her feet. She then proceeded to rub her nose and said, "That took practice! Owie! Damn that hurt. Owie! Damn that hurt!" over and over again.  
  
McGonagall, sick and tired of waiting for Mai to sit, jammed the sorting hat onto Mai's head. Mai didn't even notice its presence until it shouted our "Gryffindor!"  
  
"Uh... what in hell's name is Gryffindor?"  
  
"Why pretty lady, it's one of the four houses here at Hogwarts. Come sit over here next to us."  
  
"Um... okay."  
  
"Hurry up Miss. Jones. And Serenity Jones sit on the stool!"  
  
"God, someone blew a casket!" Ren muttered under her breath. She sat on the stool and put the hat on and in a matter of seconds was sorted into Gryffindor. She quickly joined Mai where she was sitting.  
  
A red-headed girl turned towards them. "Hi I'm Lily Evans. These lumps are James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Hey, be nice. James Potter at your service."  
  
"Jamsie it's the Marauders at your service then you're name. Why are you such a dolt? And as to you two beautiful young ladies, Sirius Black at your service."  
  
"Remus Lupin at your service."  
  
"Peter Pettigrew here to serve you." While looking the boys over Mai asked Lily, "Are they always so... what's the word..."  
  
"Stupid, weird, odd?" were only some of the words that Lily supplied. "Yes, they are."  
  
Sirius and James could've passed for twins James except that Sirius had sapphire blue eyes and James had chocolate brown ones. James had on a pair of wire rimmed glasses and the two boys looked to be about the same height. Remus had sandy blonde hair and soft brown eyes. Peter was just a few short inches taller then Ren and had watery blue eyes. His light brown hair curled softly around the edges.  
  
"Okay two questions. One- what the hell are the Marauders? And two- do you guys like pranks?"  
  
"The Marauders," said Sirius, "is only the best prank group ever. And pranks are my life.  
  
"I think we're going to get along just fine then."  
  
A/N- So how did you like that? Leave a review or if you want a flame 'cause the flame will only go towards heating my cellar, it's mighty cold down here. Gotta go. Later.  
  
-siri- 


	2. The fall of Malfoy and Snape

Salem Meets Hogwarts  
  
By- SiriDragon  
  
Chapter 2- The fall of Malfoy and Snape  
  
Disclaimer- If you think this is all mine, you need some help.  
  
A/N- This story is dedicated to Lady-q, my first and so far only reviewer.  
  
The next morning.  
  
Mai, Ren, and Lily got along great. Last night they talked until midnight and had already made plans for pranks. They stayed away from the boys at breakfast because girls were swooning over them trying to be the pick of the week. Some were even trying to get James even though he and Lily had been going out for a year. Anywho, the girls were walking to Transfiguration when Lucius Malfoy got in their way.  
  
"This guy is Lucius Malfoy, an asshole and a stupid Slytherin. Two very good reasons not to be friends with him. One more reason is that greasy haired git standing next to him. He's Severus Snape. The two are the arch rivals of the Marauders."  
  
"Hey, Mia, Why are you hanging around with the mudblood?"  
  
Mai stalked over to Malfoy and grabbed him around the neck and squeezed it hard.  
  
"Never, ever call me Mia or any of my friends mudbloods."  
  
Malfoy's face was turning from its natural pale color to red to blue and was now purple. Mai took one hand from his neck and grabbed her trapper, which she had gotten in the muggle world. She hit him on the head with it, hard. Then she grabbed Snape around the neck and hit the two heads together. Malfoy was almost dead and couldn't move so she released her hold on him.  
  
Mai now used both her hands to strangle Snape. She didn't notice the crowd that was gathering or McGonagall stomping out of her classroom. When Snape was half blue and half purple, McGonagall reached them and most of the crowd had hidden in the shadows.  
  
"Miss. Jones! Let go of Mr. Snape this instant!"  
  
Scowling, Mai let Snape drop to the ground in a heap.  
  
"And you will have detention for 5 weeks. For the first two weeks you'll have a detention at 4 p.m. and one at 8 p.m."  
  
"Professor McG., I live for detention, I love detention. But it wasn't my fault. Malfoy called me Mia and he called Lily a mudblood!"  
  
Malfoy, detention for a week. But Miss. Jones under no circumstances are you allowed to fight with other students. Your punishment still holds."  
  
"Fuck a tree, Mc.G. Fuck a tree," Mai mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I asked when class would start."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
The girls waited till lunch to talk about what Mai had done. They would've talked sooner but there had been no time.  
  
"That was awesome Mai! No one's ever been able to beat up Malfoy and Snape. I mean the Marauders pull great pranks off on them, but they have never beaten the two up."  
  
"That was nothing. You should've seen what she did to some guys at our old school."  
  
"Guys, I'm gonna go outside. I'll be back in a few, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing, M-girl."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Damn! That was stupid! Mom and Dad would've been so pissed at me. Why can't I control my temper? If Ren starts acting like this, we'll be kicked out of school again."  
  
"Again?" asked a voice from behind her. Mai turned around so quickly that her hair spun around her like a whirlwind.  
  
"Oh it's just you. God-"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Cut it out, Sirius. You're not God no matter what you may think."  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
"No, you're not. And yes again. One of the reasons Salem kicked us out was 'cause I beat kids up so much and me and Ren played countless pranks. I was the detention queen at that school. They had me in there a few times a day. The teachers hated us and the kids. well if they made fun of us, they wouldn't be able to talk for awhile. I gotta go. Bye."  
  
'I wonder what she meant by "would've been."'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the week passed without much incident. And there's a reason why I say "much." On Wednesday, Ren decided to have some fun. At breakfast she had the perfect opportunity to prank Snape. She carefully aimed her wand at his back while keeping it hidden under the table. Mai, who was talking with Lily, saw the tip of wand protrude under the table. She tapped Lily on the shoulder and they both got identical evil grins on their faces. Ren whispered a spell and in 5 seconds Snape was jumping out of his seat.  
  
Flaming squirrels (squirrels with flames surrounding their bodies) were all over Snape. They were in his greasy hair, clawing his robes, in his clothes, and on his shoes. Everyone in the Great Hall was laughing. Mai made the mistake of trying to drink milk, it flew from her nose. McGonagall, one of the only teachers not laughing, stood up. She raised her voice above all the laughter and yelled out.  
  
"Jones and Jones, detention for two weeks!"  
  
"But, McG., I didn't do it."  
  
"Yes, but you called me McG. You do that again and it's a month of detention!"  
  
"Oh, well. It's not like I already have two detentions a night. So, McG., when do I take the two weeks?"  
  
"You mean month and two weeks."  
  
"Oh shit! Why can't I call you McG?"  
  
"Mai, shut up!"  
  
"You have detention twice a night till the end of February."  
  
"So that would be 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 weeks and 4 days. uhh. 120 detentions. Okay, is that the best you got, McG?"  
  
"Miss. Jones do not try me. Now go to your class."  
  
*~*~ Meanwhile.  
  
"Sirius, what was that you were saying?" It looks to me like she will break your record."  
  
"Oh shut it James. She's good, but she can't be that good. Neither of them can."  
  
"Yeah right. So did you see that milk fly from Mai's nose? Funniest damn thing I have ever seen."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Review section!  
  
Lady-q ~ Thanks for the review. Did you notice I dedicated the story to you? You're my only reviewer so far and that makes you special! Thanks again! Later.  
  
Fairly short wasn't that? You know how to make it longer, click the little review button! You know you want to. Lol. Laters.  
  
-siri- 


	3. The Great Pillow War

Salem Meets Hogwarts  
  
By- SiriDragon  
  
Chapter 3- The Great Pillow War  
  
Disclaimer- If you think this is all mine, you need some help.  
  
A/N- This story is dedicated to Lady-q, a royal reviewer.  
  
"Lily, what's a Hogsmeade weekend? And what about a Winter Masquerade?"  
  
"Oh, on Saturday there'll be a dance, but you have to wear a mask so that no one will know it's you. And on Friday they canceled all classes so we can go to Hogsmeade for shopping."  
  
"For Ren that may make sense. But for me it don't work. Translation."  
  
"No school on Friday, shopping on Friday. And a dance on Saturday."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Yo, dude! You know what. Tomorrow is Thursday and that means the next day is Friday and we can sleep late! Coolies!"  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo!! (ect.) Ren, I've got to part with my paperclips. "Cause if I wear them, everyone will know who I am."  
  
"Mai," said Lily. "it will only be for a few hours. And as soon as midnight comes, you can run back up to the dorm and get your precious paperclips."  
  
"Wait, how long is the Masquerade?"  
  
"It's from seven to midnight and dinner is included."  
  
"Mai, we don't have dates!"  
  
"We're supposed to have dates? Lily, do you have a date?"  
  
"Well duh she does! Her and James have only been going out for a year you dumbass!"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot."  
  
"Well, it's okay if you don't have a date. Its just nice to have someone to dance with you all the time and to talk to and to kiss."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to rub it in our faces."  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"But how will you find James?"  
  
"We'll meet each other in the Common Room."  
  
"Hey, Mai, why don't you shut up before you make yourself look really, really stupid." "Well at least I'm not dumb enough to get stuck in a spilt while leaning against a desk. Then have to wait for my friends to tickle my sides and make me fall over so I could move!"  
  
"Okay that's it. PILLOW FIGHT!" yelled Ren. She grabbed the big overstuffed pillow next to her and started hitting Mai with it. Mai tried to hit Ren but missed and ended up whamming Lily. And thus the Great Pillow War started.  
  
The three girls were hitting each other with pillows for four hours. They were each on their 5th pillow when they heard the door creaking. Obviously, the boys were coming to pay them a visit. Lily and Mai quickly jumped onto Ren's bed and pulled the hangings around it. Sirius, Remus, Jams, and Peter entered to see no one on the room, but a floor covered with feathers.  
  
Lily peaked out from behind the hangings then signaled to Ren and Mai. Ren's bed was right by the door and behind the boys. The girls crept out of the bed and behind the boys. Mai attacked Sirius, Lily got James, and Ren got Remus. Peter, the only one who wasn't attcked, grabbed four pillows. He tossed three of them to the other boys and then joined in the fight.  
  
Around 9 o'clock Mai stopped and fell onto her back. Clutching her stomach she cried out in a dramatic way, "Oh, please stop for I cannot go on any more. My dear friends I am completely famished and if I do not eat soon I shall die." She flung her hand onto her head and pretended to be dead.  
  
"Alas what happened cannot be fixed. We must leave Mai in her death. But in her memory let us go to the kitchens and feast."  
  
"Ren, that's mean. It's like you've already gone and buried me. Do you not care? Well then I guess that means I can tell them that you like Remus, since you don't care."  
  
"And I can them that you like Sirius. Or maybe I should tell them about your first and only boyfriend. Remember him, Mai? Remember what he did? Remember what happened to our family a few weeks after that?"  
  
Mai's black eyes were fiery with anger and sadness. "Ren, shut the fuck up! They don't need to know about that. I thought you were my best friend. But if you were you wouldn't have mentioned that. I'm going to the kitchens. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow."  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- What's Mai secret? I know! But I'm not telling until the next chapter, at least I think its in the next chapter.  
  
someone who is scary- I know who you are. When I read over the review at first I was like "what the fuck is this?" Then I remembered. And yes, pink bunnies are having orgasms. Lol. Bye Cat.  
  
Lady-q- Yes I did update. And I'm updating again. Your welcome for the dedication. I hope the story still rocks. Laters.  
~*~*^_^siri^_^*~*~ 


	4. Truth or Dare?

Salem Meets Hogwarts  
  
By- LadySiri  
  
Chapter 4- Truth or Dare  
  
Disclaimer- If all of this really belonged to me, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic about it.  
  
Mai avoided Ren for most of Thursday. She just needed to cool down before she could trust herself to talk. Thursday night came and the seven 6th years were in the Common Room sitting by the fire.  
  
"Let's play truth or dare."  
  
"Uh, Lily, what's that?" asked Peter.  
  
"It's a muggle game. You start with one person and they ask someone truth or dare. If they say truth you ask them something like 'who do you like?' or 'if you had to chose between Ren, Mai, or me, who would you ask out?' If they say dare you would say something like 'I dare you to kiss Ren.' Or you could a double dare or a triple dare. Double is a little more extreme then dare, but instead of one choice, you have two. It could be something like 'I dare you to french Mai or Ren.' And triple would be something like 'I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Mai, kiss Sirius on the lips, or lick Ren's feet.' And yes you can make them do gay/ lesbo things."  
  
"Okay let's do it. Lily since you suggested it, you start."  
  
"Fine. Sirius, truth, dare, double, or triple."  
  
"Let's see… How about triple? Yes, triple sounds good."  
  
"Kiss Remi on the lips, french Ren, or 7 minutes in heaven with Mai."  
  
"7 minutes? Okay, I'm game. Mai, the closet is right over there."  
  
So Sirius and Mai went into the closet and made out. 7 minutes later they came out and Mai's hair was completely messed up.  
  
"That was easy. Okay, Peter, what will it be?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Okay, um… No I know that, I guess this will have to do. Who do you like?"  
  
"Is that all you could think of? It's Leah Mullberry. She's a Ravenclaw in our year. We're going to the Masquerade together. Ren truth, dare, dare 2, or dare 3?"  
  
"Um… dare 2."  
  
"French James or Sirius."  
  
"Lily, I'm sorry but I don't want Mai more pissed then she is with me."  
  
Ren pulled James over to her and frenched him. She thought it was extremely gross and got it over with quickly.  
  
"Remus, what do you want?"  
  
"Uh, dare."  
  
"Okay. Kiss the wall."  
  
"That's gross."  
  
"Oh well. Now do it."  
  
Remus, with a disgusted look on his face, did indeed kiss the wall.  
  
"Mai, truth dare-"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"What did Ren mean by all that stuff she said last night?"  
  
"Oh, that. You see in Salem I had a boyfriend. We had been going out for a year and a half when he asked me to go with him to his room. When I got there… he used magic on me to make me stay. And... he… well he raped me. And then a few weeks later Voldermort killed our family. John, that was his name, he was my only boyfriend.  
  
"So, James, what will it be? Chocolate thunder truth, delicious dare, double dog dare, or death by triple dare?"  
  
"Milady, I will have death by triple dare."  
  
"Serving number one would to be to lick each and every toe on Remus's feet. Serving number two would be seven minutes in heaven with Ren. And serving number three would be frenching Sirius."  
  
"Mai all of those are disgusting, no offense to you guys."  
  
"I know, that's why a lot of people at Salem hated playing with me."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll lick Remus's toes."  
  
James did lick Remus's toes. Then he ran to the bathroom to wash his mouth out. Everyone, except James, was laughing their heads off.  
  
"Lily, what will it be?" James asked when he finally came back.  
  
"Um… dare."  
  
"Okay, see that spot of ground in front of me? Kiss it."  
  
"That was easy. Remus, what do you want? Truth, dare, dare times 2 or dare times 3?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"So you like Ren?"  
  
With a blush creeping up his skin, Remus answered, "Yes. Sirius, pick something."  
  
"Um... let me see. I guess I'll do a truth."  
  
"Okay, I got it. For the Masquerade on Saturday night, who are you going to go with?"  
  
"Mai, will you go with me to the Masquerade?"  
  
"Sure. Now look, I'm bored of playing truth or dare. Could we play Spin the bottle instead?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Holy crap! You don't know what spin the bottle is? Well this isn't the normal way, so I guess it doesn't really matter. We take this beer bottle like so and spin it. Oh before I forget, we all have to be sitting in a circle. The bottle is bewitched to land on a member of the spinner's opposite sex. Whoever it lands on, the spinner has to kiss, french, 7 minutes in heaven, lick their toes, or eat chocolate and whipped cream of their face. Whatever you do will be determined by which piece of paper is drawn from this hat. Did y'all get that?"  
  
A chorus of 'yeah' was heard and Mai nodded. "Okay, let's go up to one of our dorms' so we have some privacy."  
  
The seven six years went into the girls' dorm because it was less crowded and larger than the boys' were. Mai took the beer bottle out of her trunk and placed it on the ground. She handed the hat to Lily, who was sitting next to her. Mai span the bottle and it landed on…  
  
"Mai, you have to french Peter."  
  
Needless to say Mai didn't enjoy it. After the kiss, Peter spun the bottle and it landed on Lily. Sirius grabbed the hat and pulled a piece of paper out. Then he read it to Peter.  
  
"Pete, you lucked out. You just have to give her a kiss on the lips."  
  
Peter kissed Lilt and got it over with quickly. Lily span the bottle and it landed on James. Ren reached into the hat and pulled out a wide slip of paper.  
  
"Lils, eat whip-cream and chocolate of James's face."  
  
The night continues like that. Lily never got James again and James never got Lily. Mai and Sirius got together a lot, as did Ren and Remus. They stopped playing hen Mai fell asleep around 4 a.m.  
  
A/N- After a few months of not updating, I finally have! I hope y'all haven't gotten too mad with me for not updating, I didn't mean to. But there was soo much work and I fractured something in my wrist so I couldn't do anything for a month then I went on vacation. So here's a chapter and the next one should be up soon, I hope.  
  
To all the reviewers- You found out what her secret is, did you like it or was it crappy? Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot to me. Laters.  
  
siri 


	5. Hogsmeade

Salem Meets Hogwarts  
  
By- LadySiri  
  
Chapter 5- Hogsmeade  
  
Disclaimer- If all of this really belonged to me, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic about it.  
  
Mai awoke bright and early Friday morning; well it was early for a day you were supposed to sleep in. At 6 a.m. she started bouncing up and down on Lily's bed.  
  
"Lllliiiiieeeeeeee! Wake-up! WAKE UP!!"  
  
Mai then jumped over to Ren's bed. "Reeeeeeeeen! My dear, wake up!"  
  
When Lily and Ren just turned over Mai decided it was time for drastic measures. She ran to the bathroom and got two buckets of ice cold water. Using a spell she made the buckets stay positioned above the two occupied beds. Then as a second thought she made 2 cameras appear so she would have pictures of this most perfect prank.  
  
Mai went down into the Common Room. The buckets and camera were enchanted to go off at an exact moment. She flicked her wand and a second later she heard 2 screams of bloody murder. Five seconds after that the pictures were down to Mai, who started roaring with laughter.  
  
"Mia Evelyn Jones! You have to the count of 5 to get your sorry ass out of the Common Room and to safety!"  
  
Mai's laughter stopped immediately. Ren had not only used her middle name, but she had said "Mia" instead of "Mai." She was being completely serious. Mai ran upstairs to the boys' dorms and quickly found the room containing the 6th years. Running inside she found Sirius's bed.  
  
"Hi, Sirius. I need to hide from Ren. She's out to kill me."  
  
Mai shoved Sirius to the right side of the bed and got in on the left. Then she pulled the hangings closed and fell asleep. Ren entered the boys' dorm a few minutes later. She found all that the hangings around all the beds were pulled close. Not knowing which bed belonged to Sirius, she decided to start with the first one on the left.  
  
That bed held the sleeping Remus Lupin. He had kicked off his bed sheets during the night and now Ren knew that he went to sleep in his boxers. Ren started to blush before she closed the hangings. Going to the next bed, she found Peter sound asleep. Quickly she closed the curtains and then went to the next bed. 'Finally,' she thought.  
  
Ren had just found Sirius's bed. But she wasn't prepared for what she saw. Mai was curled up in a little ball right next to Sirius, who had slipped a protective arm around her waist. Both had small smiles on their faces. The two looked so peaceful and loving that Ren completely forgot about her revenge and went back to her dorm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The afternoon had arrived and the seven were now in Hogsmeade. Mai and Ren were transfixed and went into every shop. At Honeydukes, they got bags and bags of candy. Most of it was for them but some was for pranking purposes. In Zonko's Joke shop they had a blast. They left the store with bags filled to the bursting point. Then they arrived at the robe shop.  
  
The boys didn't want to be there and found their robes in 10 minutes. The girls let them leave but only after they promised to meet them at the Three Broomsticks in 2 hours. The boys left and the girls went to look at the different robes. They chose robe after robe but couldn't find the perfect ones. Finally, when there was only about 10 minutes left till they had to meet the guys, they found them.  
  
Lily came out of the dressing room in blood red robes. They had long flowing sleeves with slight ruffles in them. The back criss-crossed in thin straps from her shoulder blades down. The dress robes lightly brushed the floor and had a small train.  
  
Ren had dark purple robes. There was basically no back except for one small strap across her midback. There weren't any sleeves either but the robes came with a small shawl to keep her warm. The shawl was one shade lighter than the dress robes and had a slight glimmer to it. The two things went together perfectly and looked great on Ren.  
  
Mai's robes were the most stunning of all. They were black, purple, and blue all at the same time. The material was silky and shimmered in the light. The dress was V-neck and flowing sleeves. Her robes fell gracefully to the ground and were long enough so you couldn't see her shoes, but short enough so they weren't dragging on the floor.  
  
The girls paid for their dress robes and made their way outside. They quickly went to the art store where they bought items to decorate their masks with. Then they ran into the Three Broomsticks to find the guys already waiting for them.  
  
"It's about bloody time you ladies decided to show up!"  
  
"Shut your pie-hole Sirius."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"I will," said Mai, walking over to where Sirius sat.  
  
"Sure you wi--"  
  
Sirius had difficulty finishing his sentence because Mai kissed him. She pulled back a few seconds later. "I told you I'd make you shut your pie- hole and I did. I win!"  
  
"Fine, you win, you win."  
  
"Ren?"  
  
Yes, Mai."  
  
"I'm thirsty."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"I want something to drink."  
  
"Then get something."  
  
"I don't wanna move."  
  
"Get off your lazy ass and ask the barmaid for a drink!"  
  
"But that requires movement."  
  
"Why are so you so fricken lazy?!?!?"  
  
" 'Cause I am?"  
  
"My god, just go and get a drink!"  
  
"Can't you get one for me?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Plea--"  
  
"You two shut up! You're worse than 5 year-olds."  
  
"Why thank you Remi."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being so loving."  
  
Remus scratched his head in confusion while looking to the others for help.  
  
"Oh, don't mind her, she's just being her weird self."  
  
"O-kay..."  
  
"So, who wants to get me a drink?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the day passed quite peacefully after Sirius got Mai her drink. The group of friends sat in the Three Broomsticks for a long while just enjoying each other's company. About an hour later Mai got up and bade good-bye to the others. She had just started walking down the street when Sirius caught her by the arm and started talking to her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Christmas shopping."  
  
"For who?"  
  
"Everybody."  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What's with you and short answers?"  
  
"I'm cold and talking takes too much energy."  
  
"Well, let me see if I can help you become warmer."  
  
Sirius put one arm around Mai's shoulders and drew her closer to him. She leaned onto him and soon he was supporting half her weight.  
  
"Comfortable?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"So where are we headed?"  
  
"The bookstore."  
  
"Why there?"  
  
"Because I need to get books for Remus, Lily, Peter, Ren, and myself."  
  
"What are you getting James and me?"  
  
"I already got you guys' presents."  
  
"But when I asked you who you were shopping for, you said everyone."  
  
"Well, then I'm sorry for lying to you."  
  
"Its okay."  
  
The to walked into the bookshop and Mai disappeared behind the shelves. Sirius walked around the whole store trying to find her, but, alas, he did not. About a half-hour later she popped up behind him and encircled his waist with her arms.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Around. Lookie at what I got!"  
  
Mai pulled a book about vampires out of her bag. Following it were books on fairies, dark creatures, and medieval romance.  
  
"Who are those for?"  
  
"The vampires and fairies and romance ones are for me. The dark creature one is for Ren. I don't know what to get Remus and Lily."  
  
"Lily likes romance and Remus likes books that challenge the mind."  
  
"Ohhh! I'll be right back!"  
  
Mai put her books back into their bag and left them with Sirius. Then she ran throughout the shop and in two minutes she had an another bag with her.  
  
"O-kay! I'm finished. You got anywhere to go?"  
  
"No. The guys and I finished our shopping while you were looking for robes."  
  
"K-ness! Back to the castle we go!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N- Sorry for the wait. I hope you liked the chapter and I'll have a new one out ASAP. Laters.  
  
siri 


	6. Depressed Chick

Salem Meets Hogwarts  
  
By- LadySiri  
  
Chapter 6- Depressed Chick  
  
Disclaimer- If all of this really belonged to me, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic about it.  
  
That Friday night, our seven friends were lounging in the Common Room, tired out from their day of shopping. Well, actually, that sentence is incorrect. Currently only five of our friends were lounging in the Common Room. I'll give you 5 Galleons if you can guess which two people were missing. 'Lily and James?' I am sorry, but that's wrong. Think back to the last chapter, which two people went off by themselves? Sirius and Mai are correct, but since they weren't your first guess, I get to keep the money.  
  
So that night, when their friends were relaxing, or in Ren's case sleeping, they went up to the Astronomy Tower. The two were sitting on one of the window ledges, looking down at the grounds of Hogwarts while moonlight and starlight spilled over them.  
  
"Mai, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You already did, but I guess you can ask another."  
  
"Why were you so calm when you were telling as about your ex?"  
  
"Well, it could have been worse. He could have gotten me pregnant or given me some disease, but as it is, all he did was take my virginity. I mean, I was going to save myself for marriage, but things happen. And you can't always let them bog you down. Only you can make yourself a victim. And besides, that was over a year ago, I've had time to be depressed and then just put in my past."  
  
"But, Mai--"  
  
"What, Sirius? Do you honestly want me to be some depressed chick with this big messed up past? So what if I was raped? I could have gotten pregnant and not been able to care for the child. So what if my parents were killed? I still have Ren who is my best friend in the world even though she makes mistakes sometimes. So what if we don't have a home? At least Dumbledore is going to let us stay here until we find a place to stay.  
  
"Sirius, you have to understand there are a ton of people out there who are a hell of a lot worse off than I am. I mean, Ren and me could have been dirt poor when our parents got killed and have absolutely no where to go. But we weren't. Everything happens for a reason. Think about it, if Voldermort didn't kill my mom and dad, me and Ren would have never have to go here and we probably wouldn't have met any of you guys, ever. But we did, and I couldn't be happier for it."  
  
"Wow, that was really philosophical."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it was."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Whenever someone says it's nothing they really means it something but they want to make it seem like nothing."  
  
"You talk too much."  
  
"And you don't talk enough. So what is it?"  
  
"You honestly don't know? Man, I thought Remus would have told you guys by now. He would have known as soon as I stepped into school."  
  
"What would Remus have known?"  
  
"Sirius, no offense hun, but you can be really dense. I'm a freakin' werewolf, just like Remus. And just like Remus, the moon gets to me. Although, since I'm a girl and I'm PMSing right now, it's most likely bothering me more than it's bothering him."  
  
"How did you know that I know Remus is a werewolf?"  
  
"He told me, I think it was the first night I was here. He said that you guys wouldn't have a problem with it 'cause they knew about him and still wanted to be his friends."  
  
"That's Remus for ya, always looking out for others."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you want to go back to the Common Room?"  
  
"No, I just wanna be with you for awhile, without the hassle from the others."  
  
"Mai?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You have incredible eyes," Sirius whispered to her, before gently kissing her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later, the two missing friends stumbled back into the Common Room and fell -rather ungracefully- onto an empty couch near the others. Ren looked up from where she was sitting with Remus and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And just where have you two been?"  
  
"See, this is why we should stay away from them. We've only been here for two minutes and already the hassling has begun."  
  
"It seems you're right, but you know, a lot of the time it's always Lily and James being hassled, so at least we took the lime light off of them."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"So where were you two?" asked Ren again.  
  
"Oh you know, just out and about," said Sirius.  
  
"Out and about and making out," supplied James from his seat.  
  
"Yeah, that too," mumbled Mai from her half-asleep position.  
  
"Why is Mai always falling asleep?" asked Lily.  
  
Ren and Remus shared a look while Sirius tried to think up some excuse in his head.  
  
"The winter is tough on her, she's always getting sick," said Ren.  
  
"Aw, man that sucks. Does she take any medicine?"  
  
"Sometimes, but not a lot, they bum her out and usually after taking them she's worse off than before."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Okay, I was going to make this longer and include the masquerade, but I can't write it. I keep on getting a mental block. So I'm just going to post this and if anyone could help me with the masquerade, I'll love you forever. Sorry for the wait. Byex.  
  
§siri§ 


End file.
